kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xion4ever
hey trying to figure out how this works. lol. i'm new to this. any tips? ah. okay. thx i'm starting to figure this out. but one thing. how did u get yuna as your chat bubble thing? i'm trying to find one of those (not yuna specifically)but i don't know how... wow, thx! yea. its one of namine, only shes sad. heres what i found that it said. idk if it'll help but here it is: " Namine-Sad.jpg " hey, thx alot! Categorize Images Sorry about that Azul. Did that help? If not, i'll take them off. It's no problem either way. --Xion4ever 02:51, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I probably won't be on these next few weeks,summer camp @ WKU June 28th- July 18th.. I'll try to get on when I can..Sorry.--Xion4ever 20:18, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hello Xion4ever! Talk on my page! hello there. my name is mistylynn, come see my page. hi Hello }| This is just a test Sure. Sure we can!I love the org. 20:23, 21 July 2009 (UTC) i'll be you friend Multiple Talk Bubbles }} Another test } }} i can add u to my friends list Emotion Testing }| } }}| }| } }}| }| } }}| }| } }} Hi I see you were putting my TBEG to some use. for Texx. for Down. for Glad. for Shocked. You're welcome!}} go to IRC Synthesis I appreciate your help on the synthesis use lists. Could you please see Lost Illusion for an example of what they should look like?Glorious CHAOS! 20:21, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, don't be sorry! You're being a huge help, it just makes it more efficient for both of us if you know the desired format.Glorious CHAOS! 20:28, 26 July 2009 (UTC) hello Friendship twins do Not with that attitude LOL^_^Number XXI 01:43, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Dnt worry about it steff^_^ and my names adin, and I'd be honored to do the couples thing wit uNumber XXI 02:48, 1 August 2009 (UTC) the pleasures all mine :) cantcan't wait 2 beat GB at his own gameNumber XXI 03:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Well ya, I guess... I mean since we r now ( I geuss) a wiki couple, y not? Maybe if we win gb will shut up for a while ^_^Number XXI 03:23, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Ya!!! (fist pump) hands in the middle people (like they do when players huddle and stuff)Number XXI 03:34, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Was that not funny, or did you go to sleep?Number XXI 04:08, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Your talk boxes... You're welcome!}} Roxas-X-Namine at your sevice Hey! no probs. ANYways, let be friends! Okay and my name's Nexus. It may be funny but, I may be a Nobody because of the X on my name. Keep in touch okay?! dnt wrry Dnt wrry about it^_^ I'm on est 2Number XXI 17:42, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hey a nothing is wrong GB. XXI's just making a joke--Xion4ever 23:44, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, ready when everyone else is.--Xion4ever 23:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC) let's see them awnser that!!Number XXI 00:22, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I DID SNAWR IT CHECK THE @#$%ING FORUM WILL YA? Ghostboy3000 00:23, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Was that REALLY to hard?Number XXI Alrits, u pick the next question^_^Number XXI 00:45, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hey! Whassup! Whassup! hey i just realized, i think you're a fan of Xion right? Because of your username, Xion4ever. ANYway, could you lend me a hand? I need some tips on improving my page and some pics too. Thanks!!! :D Hey! is it really true? that there's a new Kingdom Hearts 3 coming for PS3? not that i believe what's up hey u online?Number XXI 00:03, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Not really^_^ I just like talking to u. And I live in Florida. Same timezone steffNumber XXI 00:42, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Srry I took so long to respond/_\ I got in a fight wit my dad about the computer......Number XXI 02:08, 3 August 2009 (UTC) he thinks im on too much i geuss..... he just has problems with me...Number XXI 21:33, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hey thanks for welcoming me ha this site seems cool since a bunch of people are welcoming instead of ignoring people until they get on their nerves or say something wrong about the game ha so how long have you been playin KH?--The Silver Sora 23:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Haha ive just started ive always been told that its an awesome game so i got it and started playing it on my ps3 ha ive been busy so ive only got to right after you collect the first page of Poohs book ha i havent played the first though i will when i see it at EB games so if you dont mind me asking how old are you?--The Silver Sora 23:18, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Haha no way you have a fraternal twin? i do to although technically im a day younger than him since i was the cord was cut at 12:00 am 7/21/93 haha so im almost a year and a month older than you haha this is weird ive only met one other fraternal twin other than you and my brother this is cool --The Silver Sora 23:41, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Alright Steff you can call me Bo if you want haha wow so what other games do you play?